


The Tree

by HaughtPocket



Series: Unorthodox Soulmates [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Romance, Science Fiction, cerebral, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtPocket/pseuds/HaughtPocket
Summary: She's trekked the desert in search of The Tree. The Tree has answers. What is she looking for?





	1. House

**Author's Note:**

> Another unorthodox soulmate au for ya'll...

Long auburn hair whipped around a wind worn face, shielded from the vicious red sands with a dirty cloth.

The expanse seemed to continue for days, months, endless miles of sand with no reprieve.

The lone figure spied a dot on the horizon.

_House? No. Nobody lives out here. Just keep going._

Hours passed, the dot barely grew. The figure dropped to the ground. Pulling back the cloth, the fiery hair freed from its confines, a strong featured woman raised a hand to her forehead.

_Shit. Won't make it before nightfall._

You don't move during the night. Things move about, Things that had no name besides just that - Things, but made up for it in the terror they instilled.

Sun was going to sleep, Moon, waking. She pulled a filthy blanket from her pack, a thermal jacket, checked her bottle of water. Barely four ounces. _Only a sip_ , she told herself.

Cocooning herself in the blanket, she fell into a restless, fitful slumber, interrupted often by frigid chills, waited for Sun to rise again.

As soon as Sun greeted her, she continued her trek towards the dot. It grew bigger, and bigger. Finally, she could make out what it was.

_Well shit, it is a house. I'll be damned... Who the hell has a house out here?_

Another 2 hours before she reached it, silently observing, scanning the old building. Boarded up windows, at least two stories. Is it safe?

**Thunk**

_Shit._

She whipped her head to the right, where the sound came from. In one smooth movement, her rifle was off of her shoulder and firmly gripped in her hands, ready to shoot foe.

**CH-CHKT**

The unmistakable sound rang in her ears as she slowly turned her head to her left, eyeballing a sawed-off shotgun aimed at her head. She slowed her breathing, took in the form currently threatening her.

Small. Definitely a woman. Long brunette hair woven in an intricate braid draped over her shoulder. Goggles, and a cloth around her nose and mouth obstructed viewing. She lowered her eyes. No choice. Had to lower the weapon.

She laid the rifle in the sand, raised hands in surrender, still no spoken words.

Brunette walked cautiously towards her, shotgun unmoving, picked up her rifle, took her pack. She motioned her to walk, gun against her back, guiding her up the porch, through the door, round a corner into a large room, safe now from the onslaught of dust.

Mattress. Chairs. Blankets. A veritable heaven in the middle of hell. Brunette took her shoes off, motioned for the other to do the same. She sat the red head against a wall, removed the cloth from the others face before her own. Brunette stared into red head’s chocolate eyes, mulling over a choice. Trust, or not?

“Name?” Brunette said a single word to Red Head.

She didn't have much choice here, either. “Nicole.”

Brunette sat, elbows on knees, shotgun in hands. She released a sigh, and pulled her mask away.

“Waverly.”

Nicole stared intently into this stranger's newly revealed face. She hadn't seen a new face in a long time. This one was -- refreshing. Hazel eyes, soft, but defined jaw. Waverly was looking back at her. Her hair was redder than Sun himself. Large brown eyes, proud jaw.  

Neither felt discomfort. It’s what you did when you found a new person - studied them.

Waverly left the room, all of Nicole's belongings still in hand. Returned without the pack and gun, instead with canned ravioli, can opener, old plates and forks.

After opening the can, she divided the contents equally, handed Nicole a plate. Nicole stared at the food like it was a royal buffet. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. It made her not want to eat what sat in front of her, save it, store it away.

“How long? Since you've eaten?” Waverly sensed the reserve in the other woman.

“Don't know. I stopped keeping track.”

Waverly tapped her fork on the edge of her plate, thought a moment. She stood, left again, returned with another can, a full bottle of water. Clear, clean water. Must've been 30 ounces there. She set them down in front of the obviously hungry, dehydrated woman.  Nicole's mouth was agape, eyes moving from the items in front of her to Waverly’s face.

“Eat. Drink.” She scooped food to her mouth.

Before the kind stranger had a chance to change her mind, Nicole opened the second can, dumped the contents on her plate. She huddled herself in a corner, ate slowly, surely, guarding her food as if it'd be taken away, sipping the water every other bite.

Waverly wandered upstairs, returned with an armful of nonsensical items, trash. Nicole studied.

_Fire…_

Making a meticulous and calculated pile in the fireplace, Waverly used available materials to create a small bit of warmth, flickering and flaming barely a foot high. Nicole stared in awe. Hadn't seen one of these in a long time either.

“Where you headed?”

Nicole shifted her gaze from the warmth of the flames to the warmth of friendly eyes at the question.

“Lookin for The Tree.”

Pause. “You believe it's real?”

Sigh. “Have to believe something right now. Otherwise there's no purpose. Same misery, day in, day out.” She studied Waverly before continuing. “You gunna kill me?”

Legitimate question. No one to be trusted these days. A laugh tumbled from Waverly's lips. Pleasant sound amid unpleasant days. Balm for the parched soul.

“No. Wouldn't have wasted the food if I was.” A pregnant pause. “Where you from?”

_Don't ask me that._

Furrowed brows creased brown eyes. Nicole desperately grasped for a memory that wasn't there, or was so deep it couldn't be accessed.

“I can't remember." Voice sounded wounded, like the loss of information affected her physically, like her heart ached from the emptiness.

Waverly unraveled her long hair, curled from the confines of the braid

“Lots don't. Maybe when you get to The Tree - it'll come back…” Her soft voice trailed off.

“How do you do that? With your hair?” Nicole's long auburn hair was filled with dirt. Maybe a braid would keep it a bit cleaner.

Waverly padded the seat on the mattress next to her. Nicole stood, gingerly took a place by the stranger’s side. Gentle hands stroked red hair, causing sand to rain down.  

“Have to wash it first. Come’ere.” She stood, made her way what seemed to be the very back of the house, then down stairs.

All manner of junk was everywhere, she occasionally spotted the useful items, blankets, canned food, and … books?

_Scavenger - she's a scavenger. With a shit ton of books._

Waverly flicked on temperamental lights.

"Don't have many bulbs left. I only use 'em when I have to."

Nicole stared to the corner, unsure if what she was seeing was real.

A _shower_.

Unable to form words to question this mystery, she simply stared. Waverly grabbed her hand, pulled her towards the corner. Nicole stood watch as the small woman filled a bucket of water in the shower.

_How - ? None of this makes sense._

Waverly gestured at the bottom of her shirt. “Your shirt, ‘s’that okay? Don't wanna get it wet - ”

Shaking her head, she pulled off the crusty item of clothing, revealing a tattered bra, delicate, pale skin, thin from lack of food. She breathed deep, nervous all of a sudden, embarrassed at her current condition. Waverly said nothing, placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to sit on a seat in the shower. As Nicole was about to comply, Waverly moved her hand from shoulder to chest, worried eyes fixed on a wound not completely healed.

Hazel met brown once again.

“How’d this happen?”

Nicole was shuddering from the contact. Freezing and burning at the same time. “One of them.”

“Wait.” Waverly opened a nearby cupboard. Clean cloths, and another amenity: soap.

“Wasn't gonna use soap, but that needs cleaning.”

Once again, she placed her hand on tall shoulder. Tall woman sat. She dipped a cloth in the water, gently dabbed the still sore, red wound. Nicole recoiled from the touch, met Waverly's concerned eyes.

_Why is she so worried? I'm a stranger._

She adjusted the pressure. “This better?” Nicole nodded.

As Waverly wrapped a cloth around the slim frame, covering the cleaned wound, Nicole’s long, thin fingers wrapped around the gracefully moving ones.

“Why?” Inquisitive eyes finished the question.

It was now Waverly who shuddered at the contact. She let out a deep breath.

“Why not? Can't remember the last time I saw someone. It's good. A new face is good.” She gazed into this new face. Soft, but firm, wise, but questioning, careful, yet trusting. A good face. She'd never seen one like it.  

Catching herself as she stared, she stood, informed her guest to lean over unless she wanted water in her lap.

Nicole leaned as far as she could. Of course she didn't have extra pants. She closed her eyes in contentment as Waverly's hands wove through her hair, water dripping to the ground, taking an enormous amount of sand with it. She wished never to move again.

But soon, Waverly held her elbow, helped her stand and dry her hair, even though it would have been more efficient to help while she was sitting, as Nicole was at least 3 inches taller, give or take.

Waverly scrubbed the towel over her hair as Nicole just watched the concentrated expression. So much care, for a stranger. _Why_.

This time, as she led her through her home again, Waverly grasped Nicole's hand firmly.

Freezing and burning.

They sat once again. Waverly produced yet another rare object: brush. Nicole gave a questioning look.

“Just have to know where to look.” She shrugged her shoulders.

Nicole turned her back towards the smaller woman. She was grateful for the copious amounts of blankets she had, and for how clean she'd managed to keep them. She'd no idea how, but was grateful nonetheless. Grateful for the feeling of the brush moving tenderly through her hair, careful at knots. Grateful for the fingers that stroked her scalp, human contact.  

She leaned her head back into the graceful hands. They noticed, massaged deeper. They moved to shoulders, turned them slightly as a face peered around. "You want some clean clothes?"

Her guest looked confused. Clean clothes? She didn't even know how to answer that question.

"I have clothes, extra. I can find you something. Something clean." Without waiting for an answer, Waverly once again disappeared. Five minutes later she returned, black jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"This should fit." She'd tried to keep in mind the outside conditions. Find clothes that'd keep her both warm and cool once gone.

 _Gone_. The thought of the newcomer leaving pinched her heart. Why.

"Thanks." A meek smile thanked her.

Waverly took it in like a refreshing drink.

_Dimples - she has dimples. Never known anyone with a smile like that._

Nicole only turned to pulled her shirt off once again, threw it aside, pulled the filthy, worn pants off. Waverly blushed at the sight, taken by surprise, dipped her head. But she peeked out of the corner of her eye.

_God, she's beautiful._

Nicole finished, Waverly sat on the mattress, informed her to sit on the floor in front of her. Hair rinsed, fresh clothes, Nicole didn't feel so grimy sitting next to this beautiful woman. Waverly's fingers wove through fiery hair, separating strands, explaining the movements.

"There. Should keep it clean, and out of your face."

Nicole shifted, her eyes now locked on the brunette's face. The gaze lingered, she didn't want to look away. She'd have to leave this house, this sanctuary, and she wanted all of it committed to memory.

"What do you think you'll find - at The Tree?" Waverly's voice was hesitant, trying not to reveal she didn't want Nicole to go to this Tree, that she wanted her to _stay_.

Nicole pondered a moment. "I'm not sure yet - I think that's why I'm going." Her gaze drifted as her thoughts did. A soft hand on her cheek brought her back.

"This place is good. Might not be The Tree, I might not have all the answers here, but it's good."

Those hazel eyes. Nicole’s heart ached at the thought of leaving them, the thought of never seeing them again.

"I know." Nicole nodded. "This is a good place." She placed her hand over Waverly's. Something was drawing her to this woman. A force, a tether, like it was pulling harder and harder to draw Nicole in, keep her here. She wasn't sure if she should feel worried or safe.

A beam of light settled across Nicole's face, framing it like a portrait, Waverly's eyes locked on. As the beam shifted, Waverly remembered what it meant. Sun was going to sleep.

"Moon's coming." Barely a whisper escaped her mouth before she stood, moving swiftly between all the windows, pulling blacks rags down over boarded up glass.

"They haven't found me here yet. Here, help me move this." She walked to the door, leaned on one side of a wardrobe that stood next to it. Nicole went to the other side, pulled as Waverly pushed the heavy piece of furniture in front of both their escape and the Things' entrance. They settled, leaning, breathing a heavier now.

_How the hell does she move this by herself?_

She glanced over the small, fit figure. Modest stature, yet fierce nature. What a wonderful riddle she was. Nicole found herself wishing she had the rest of time to try and solve her. Though, she thought, she'd still fall short.

_What if - should I stay? What if Tree isn't real. And I leave her - for nothing._

"It's best if I put out the fire. Just in case."

For as sweltering as the temperature reached during the day, it made up for in biting cold during the night.

She did so, and proceeded to pile blankets on the bed.

"Warmer if we share." She looked to Nicole. Almost a question as much as a statement.

Nicole nodded in agreement. It would be. The small woman sat and made her way underneath the mountain of fabric. Nicole slid in, stared at the ceiling once settled.

A comfortable silence rested between them. Waverly faced away from the tall woman, kicked her legs, unsatisfied with her position, she flopped on her back, letting out a frustrated sigh. She turned her head to see the quiet newcomer. Truly, a stunning face. It turned.

Brown met hazel.

Nicole removed her arm from her chest, slowly, surely, slid it underneath the brunette hair, which lifted when realizing what the arm was doing. Not breaking eye contact, Waverly scooted closer, the body heat emanating from Nicole was better, warmer, much more comforting than a blanket. Every inching move was taken carefully, eyes asking permission for each one. Soon, Waverly's head rested on Nicole's shoulder, her small body wrapped up in arms, Nicole turned slightly and rested her chin atop Waverly head. 

How long had it been? How long since they'd touched another human? Neither remembered. Neither cared to. Both wanted this. These arms, these bodies, forever wrapped and intertwined. Not even a full calendar day, and they both knew.

_How. Why._

 

Both fell into a deep sleep. They hadn't known such rest for ages. When they awoke, they found themselves in the exact same position they'd slept in, no movement.

 

Their eyes fluttered open, shut, willing themselves to stay as long as they could in this position. Waverly broke the silence with a plea:

"Stay. Just a couple more days. Then go to The Tree. But - just, stay a little bit."

Nicole felt something, almost like relief, wash over her. "Yeah. I think I'll stay. Figure out what I'm looking for first." As she spoke, she pulled the smaller woman in closer, as close as their physical bodies would allow. They gave in to the comfort, and fell back to sleep. More deep, peaceful slumber.

 

Nicole woke first, looking around for a sign of what time of day it was. None. They’d hardly moved during the night. Waverly’s nose rested in the crook of her neck, her hand around Nicole’s waist, like she was holding on, keeping her right there with her, unwilling to let go.

As gently, quietly as she could, she moved the arm around her and peeled herself from Waverly, slid out of bed, went to check a window. Pulling a black rag aside, she quickly released it.

Night. Again. Things walkin’ about. She wasn't sure how she'd made it this far without shelter. But she couldn't remember. She couldn’t remember what she did before she came upon this old house.

 _Think, godammit, think!_  

Nothing. No memories. Only Waverly. She was startled by a hand on her back. Waverly.

"Night again. We slept the whole day."

"We must've been tired. Let's just lay down." She offered her hand, guided the taller woman back to the bed, settled back in.

 

They tried to converse, but neither remembered enough. So they lay, wrapped in each other. And it was enough. Like magnets, satisfied purely to be fixed to their other half.

 

A deep haunting groan outside a window shocked them from their comfort. Waverly's disposition immediately changed, comfortable, snuggling, to alert, vigilant. She tossed the blankets aside, pulled her boots on, a jacket over her top. She disappeared, only to return with her shotgun and Nicole's rifle, thrown to her in a swift motion.

"It's them." Waverly deftly placed shells, closed, cocked. "Hope you have more ammo."

"In my bag." Nicole had already put her shoes and jacket on.

"Down the hall, closet."

Nicole went to retrieve them. The closet was filled with more junk. More guns and ammo, too. There, bag. She stuffed her pockets full. She reentered the room to a concentrating Waverly, who was held her finger up in Nicole's direction. So she halted. Waverly's eyes darted around the windows.

"Three. Far as I can tell. Upstairs, c'mon." Quickly, but silently, Waverly tread up the steps, followed by Nicole.

"How we supposed to fight 3? I barely lived fighting 1," Nicole lowered her voice to a whisper.

Waverly looked her in the face, "Pray to that Tree of yours." No trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"They're bigger. Must be older." She studied Nicole as the groaning grew louder, more threatening. "Ready?"

Nicole looked at her.

_No. Not ready. Not ready to leave you, for this to end._

And without warning, Waverly took hold of Nicole's chin, pulled her forward, and pressed their lips together. An urgent kiss, but equally passionate, full of unspoken words and _desire_ . Things were getting closer, banging and scratching on the walls, louder. Both pulled away at the same time, nodded their heads as if to say _yes, now I'm ready_.

A long, black talon crashed through a window above them, breaking glass and wood boards, covered the floor in a pungent slime.

"Shit!" Waverly fell back, swung her shotgun around and blasted the claw. A screeching noise came from below. She'd hit her mark, but also angered the Thing.

Nicole stood against the wall, peered out the window where the creature invaded, rifle close to her heaving chest. She looked at Waverly, still on the floor, shook her head. Nothing. Groaning grew louder. Heart pounded harder.

She looked down, the floor, it was -- sinking? Back at Waverly, couldn't quite see her, she faded in and out of clarity.

"What's happening?" Terrified, Nicole tried not to scream.

"I don't know!" Waverly tried to lift her hands from the floor, but it stuck to her, pulling her in, like tar, it stretched with every move, wouldn’t let go.

"Is it them? Can they do this?" Desperation spread across Nicole's face. She couldn't move, couldn't move to run to Waverly, whose face bore the same agony.

"I don't know! It's never happened before!” Terror spilled from her mouth.

All of a sudden, they were launched into the air, hitting the ceiling with great velocity. Things broke through boarded up windows, clawed at the floating women.

Nicole's eyes darted from Thing to Thing to Waverly, completely unsure of what to do, except to _get to Waverly's side_. She reached, stretched her arm, but had no friction, no ground.

"Wave, reach," an almost breathless plea, desperate. All four arms outstretched, fingers finally met, pulled each other close. Suspended in air, they clung to each other as giant, unspeakable Things filled the room.

"Wave, you're The Tree. What I was looking for. The Tree - " A rushed declaration spilled from Nicole's mouth.

Waverly sobbed, nodded. They pressed their lips together as the room went dark, black, and their minds did the same.

 

__________

 

Nicole jolted upright, breathing heavily.

**Beep. Beep. Beep**

She turned, heart monitor, looked down, IV. To her side, an elderly man, glasses perched atop his nose, a bushy grey beard beneath a knobby nose that was scrunched in concentration. He worse a pristine white coat.

_Doctor. Why?_

"Where am I?"

The man was startled by her voice, looked up at her, pleasantly surprised. "Oh, hello! That took longer than expected! But this is good news. The longer, the better." Kind voice, the man smiled at her.

"What took longer? What is this?" She was suddenly aware of all the wires attached to her, started peeling them off.

"Oh, confusion is common. You came here looking for something. Here, our pamphlet, that might jog your memory." He handed Nicole said pamphlet.

An image of a tree on the front. " _We are The Tree. The Tree symbolizes life, and we wish to accompany your path in finding this as best as possible. Some look for their dream vacation, their not yet adopted child, their soulmate. Whatever you wish, we shall assist._ "

"I came here - looking for someone." Nicole was almost talking to herself, as the memory came back to her.

"Yes. You didn’t know who, just that someone was missing. Someone meant to be in your life. I think you found her."

"Waverly.”

"Ah, yes." The old man turned in his swiveling chair towards a computer, began rapidly typing. "I've been analyzing your session. And she is, indeed, who you were looking for. I have some good news for you, too." More rapid typing. " _She_ found _you_."

Nicole's face must have appeared dumbstruck.

"Miss Waverly did the session as well. You could say ... she's been waiting for you."

"We died - in that house, we _died_."

"Ah, even better news! Let me tell you how the dreams work. The longer, more difficult it is, the stronger your bond is. And if you die? Well, that means you're willing to die for each other. I've never seen results like yours, or hers. Your bond is - unique. Very strong. Most folks dream of parks or Tinder dates. They're soulmates, don't get me wrong, but you ladies - you're the real deal.”

"How am I supposed to find her?"

"She released the information to us. She agreed that, if you ever did this session, and found her, we were to give you her information." The man opened a file, pulled out a sheet of paper, handed it to Nicole.

There it was, in her hands. Directions to the woman from her dream. "Waverly Earp." She whispered to herself, ran her fingers over the name like it was the woman herself.

"Congratulations, Miss Haught. You found your soulmate."

 

__________

 

 

"WAVERLY! HOW many times do I have to tell you, turkey bacon is NOT real bacon??" Wynonna Earp shouted up the stairs to her sister when she pulled out a package of bacon, only to find an imposter.

Waverly trotted down the stairs. "It's better for you!"

"This is identity theft, real bacon should have turkey bacon arrested." She pointed the food accusingly at Waverly.

"Fine, if you don't want it, I'll eat it!" She took the food from Wynonna's hands, pulled a pan out of a cupboard and set it on the stove. Wynonna sipped a cup of coffee, watching her sister cook heathen food in disgust.

Five minutes into crackling bacon and Wynonna was leaning over her sister's shoulder, smelling the imposter food.

"Damnit that smells good." The smug look on her face said she wasn’t happy about it. Her boots stomped as loudly as possible up the stairs. “Tell me when it's done!!”

A car door shut and Waverly expected Gus, Doc or Dolls to enter momentarily. When no one did, she peered through the kitchen window.

A tall woman stood in front of the homestead, studying it. She stood in front of a worn truck, a truck Waverly had seen before. In a dream. She concentrated on the woman again. Fiery red hair, up in a braid. She'd seen her too, in the same dream. Waverly ran to the front door, swinging it open haphazardly. Froze solid on the porch, staring.

Hazel met brown.

Tall woman moved cautiously towards the smaller. A foot apart now.

“It's you - ” She held her hand out, Waverly placed hers on top, felt the delicate skin beneath, careful not to press to hard, as if she'd disintegrate.

“Nicole?”

“Waverly.”

“I like your hair.” Stupid words, but she couldn't think of anything else.

Nicole raised a hand, brushed the red strands in the braid. “You taught me.” A smile spread over her face. Waverly raised her hands, to those dimples, to the beautiful smile that she'd found long ago in a dream.

“Glad to see your truck in one piece.” Waverly’s face erupted into a wide grin, her features crinkled it was so big. Nicole looked behind her, confused.

“Glad to see your house in one piece.” She gazed back at the brunette, offered her own piece of mysterious information about her dream.

Eyes lingered, not daring to look away from the others’.

Here she was. Finally. Hell and back. And here she was.

Nicole stepped forward, now in Waverly's space, eyes seeking permission. Placing her hands softly on Waverly's face, she leaned down, pressed her forehead to the others. Eyes closed. Hearts beat rapidly. Small hands wrapped around tall neck.

“Can I - ?” Waverly nodded enthusiastically. The distance closed. Lips met in sweet harmony, passionate bliss. Only this time, it was real. Not a dream. No waking from it. Only living it. Arms wrapped around the small torso, lifting her off the ground.

As they buried their faces in their soulmate’s neck, both thought the exact same thing at the exact same moment:

_Finally…_


	2. Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's ... journey.
> 
> I think you can read these chapters in either order!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Any/all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Thanks to @Avrilsky for bringing this up/asking about it, it made me want to actually write it!

Waverly peered out the small window of the seemingly smaller aircraft. She saw her destination. The Island. Green, overgrown. Far off, higher altitude, her ultimate goal. The Maze. Scattered buildings were now mostly rubble. More than anything, there were trees. All kinds, everywhere. She wondered what this place used to be. They finished their descent, the pilot showed her how to open the finicky door. 

"Good luck." His face, voice, sent a chill down her spine. Like he didn't believe he'd ever see her again. 

She stepped out. Darker on the ground than up in the sky, much darker, lots of fog. The plane flew off, she watched it until it fully disappeared. Inhaling a deep breath, she began walking down the long road, unsure of what to expect. 

_ Enter the Maze, solve the riddle _ , they told her.  _ What you seek lies at the middle _ . The towering walls of the Maze were far off. Before she could even begin her journey, she'd have to get there. 

Colossal trees stretched overhead to make a tunnel of wood and leaves, obstructing nearly all view. Their arms often grazed her hair, the friendliest hello she'd get from the unforgiving terrain. 

White caught her eye. She looked about, nobody here. She walked towards it, something on one of the trees. 

Paper. 

_ For the journey _ , it read. 

A pack sat beneath on the ground. She opened, dug through it. Water, protein stuffs, gauze, shells. Just the right kind. She'd brought her beloved shotgun. Small and deadly. Waverly took the pack off her back and stuffed it full with the newly found supplies.

No map, no compass. Only what she could see. And what she'd heard. She'd heard the Island was a big imp, played tricks on whoever dared step foot on him. Not to believe anything she saw.  

Just walk. Walk the road. Answers will come. She tried to reassure herself as she steadily trekked the knotted road. The paper was still in her hand, she turned it over. Scratched in ink, rough drawings: Maze. In the middle of it: Tree. Below, a note written:

“ _ Look for Tree, it's the only thing that's real. It'll show you what you're looking for, show you how you feel _ .”

_ What the hell? Fuckin’ trees are everywhere. “Find the Tree to solve the Maze” - to find a Tree? Shit - I'm gonna die here.  _

She stuffed the paper in her pack, walked until her legs would carry her no further, still under the tree tunnel, seemingly no closer to the Maze. So she stopped, laid on the side of the road, and slept. Might as well, not a body on The Island but her. Wasn’t a good sleep. But it rested her legs. 

 

She opened her eyes to find another pair, big and brown, staring at her. A crouched woman apparently had been studying her while she slept. Waverly started, reached behind her for shotgun. The stranger lifted it.

“Lookin’ for this?” Still balanced on the balls of her big black combat boots, elbows on knees, strands of short red hair clung to her dirty face. She wore torn blue jeans and a white tank top, a brown jacket over it, a blanket fashioned into a poncho, or a cape, or a combination of the two. All looked like they'd been to war and back. Weapons slung around her back, tied with ripped clothes to her limbs. Mostly knives. 

“They said there was no one else here - ” Waverly's suspicion was high. 

“They say a lot of things. You Waverly?” She stood, offered a gloved hand. 

“Yeah. You?” She accepted it, still wary, stood. 

“Nicole. Been waitin’ for you.” 

“Doesn't make sense. They said I'd be alone.” 

Pause, stare. “They lied. That's a fancy getup you got there.” Nicole eyed Waverly up and down, judging her apparel, and unashamedly taking in her figure, clearly impressed. 

Waverly wore a sturdy black bodysuit, given to her by them. The ones that sent her. Standard, they told her, for all who went to the Island. 

Still didn’t make sense. Waverly's furrowed brows gave the stranger more questions. 

“I'm a guide. You goin’ to the Maze?” 

“Yeah.”  _ Why _ .

“Well then, that's where  _ I _ will be  _ guiding _ you. Here's your shit. C’mon.” She threw the pack at Waverly’s chest.

Waverly grunted from the blow of her items, followed the woman. She was tall, maybe a head taller than Waverly in those boots. Red head looked across the road, back and forth, ran to the other side. 

_ She expecting someone to hit her? _

Waverly followed, for some reason she didn't know, she didn't question. Nicole slid between two trees, into the depth of the forest where Waverly hadn't dared venture. But she followed still. She seemed to know where she was going, even after five, ten, fifteen minutes of wandering through, in Waverly's mind, the same bit of space over and over. Until they came to a clearing. A bridge closing a gap between a massive crevice. She followed Nicole across it. On the other side they wandered through even more nonsensical terrain, identical trees. 

“Where are we going? Maze was right up the road!” 

Nicole turned back, “Wasn't real. He moves, shows you things that aren't there. Island’s a tricky bastard.”

“So - how do you know what's  _ real _ ?”

“Been here a while. Learned the signs.” She held up a hand, signaling silence, motioned forward, out of the trees once more. Waverly stepped out of the green, in front of a strange sight. 

Truck.

She had a truck. Old, blue, scratch all the way down the drivers side. 

“Only thing you need to know that's real is Red. Don't know what he is, but he's got red eyes. And he's always pissed at somethin’.” Nicole took Waverly's bag, slung it over into the bed of her truck. “Let's go.” 

Waverly had no time to second guess. Nicole was in the vehicle, starting the engine, and she had the feeling that she'd leave if Waverly didn't get it soon enough. 

Nicole pushed a cassette into the player and turned up the volume, began to mumble the words: 

“I hear the train a comin’, it's rolling round the bend. And I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when, I'm stuck in Folsom Prison, and time keeps draggin’ on.” 

Waverly stole glances at the woman as she held one hand out the window, steadying the wheel with the other wrist, mumbling along to Johnny Cash.  _ This _ was Folsom Prison. She wondered how long she'd been here, how long she'd been waiting, and how she possibly could have been waiting for her. A little pine tree air freshener hanging from the mirror danced as the duo sang. Suddenly Nicole lowered the volume. 

“So what're you lookin’ for?” She eyed her for just a second before looking back at the road. 

Waverly looked back at Nicole. “Um - I don't know, really.” 

Waverly jolted forward as Nicole hit the brakes. An uncomfortable silence snuck in. 

“You don't know.” Her knuckles turned white as the tightened around the steering wheel.

“No, they told me to go to the Maze, said that I'd find it there.” She looked incredulously at Nicole. 

“ - And? What else they say? They always give a clue.” She raised her brows at Waverly.

“They just said get to the middle!” 

Nicole's head hit the headrest. “Shiiit.” 

“What? I don't understand what's happening right now.” 

“Obviously not! They gave you a clue! They give everyone a clue!” Nicole slapped an open palm with her other hand repeatedly, emphasizing each syllable, stared at the woman wide-eyed. But she only received a confused face in return. 

“Great. Well, we're screwed. No,  _ you're _ screwed.” Waverly winced a little as Nicole pointed a finger at her.

“Oookay - ?” Still didn't understand. 

“I can get you to the Maze. Hell, I've done it just ‘cause I was  _ bored _ . But if you don't have your clue, it's pointless.” 

Waverly fiddled with her fingers, looked down at her lap. “Oh.” 

Nicole released a heavy sigh. “Look - just. I'll still help you find it. Maybe you'll remember.” Waverly didn't respond. “Hey, look at me.” She did. “It's alright. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I did that. I'll help you, ‘kay?” 

Waverly nodded. 

Nicole sat silent, thinking. "I've been here a long time. Alone. Haven't talked to anything that talks back for a while. It's good to have someone. I'm sorry." 

The smaller woman turned, looked her in her big chocolate eyes, nodded understandingly. "I’m sorry I don't know my clue."

"Eh. We'll give 'em hell anyways." Nicole hit the gas and the sped down the road once again. 

 

Two hours, give or take, on the road, and Waverly fell asleep. She didn't wake when Nicole stopped the vehicle in front of a big wood gate. 

Nicole looked to see the sleeping woman, observed for a moment. She pulled strands of soft brown hair from her face, revealing her features. Soft face, kind. And beautiful. Almost wanted to leave her, let her sleep peacefully, but she couldn't. She gently shook her arm. 

"Hey, wake up." 

Waverly inhaled deeply, opened her eyes, lifted her head. 

Nicole pointed at the gate. " _ That _ doesn't belong here. Means we gotta get through it." 

Waverly didn't understand this either. She didn't understand any of this.

"C'mon. Out." Nicole climbed out of the cab. Waverly, too. Cautiously, they walked to the gate. A broken padlock hung from chains, Nicole pulled them all out. 

"Help me," Nicole motioned as she pushed the tall gate forward, Waverly pushed. Once open, they looked upon a displaced old town. Something Waverly was sure she'd seen in a movie, one of those old west films, taken out and dropped in the middle of her journey. 

"Ghost town," Nicole murmured under her breath, taking in the sight almost admiringly. "Careful. Remember, no one else here but us, and Red." 

Waverly looked at Nicole as she said the words. What was she expecting? Nicole returned to the truck to grab their bags, threw Waverly's at her with a thud, again. They tread forward, carefully, quietly. Waverly was tempted to stop at every little worn down building, they looked so real, so fascinating. She slowed down once, only to have her arm yanked. A warning, yet worried, expression told her not to do it again. 

Fog set in heavy in the old town. Waverly swore she heard whispers. People talking, all around her. She could feel the whispers on her skin, like hot breath. 

"You hear that?" Now she didn't dare stop, let alone slow down. She walked close to her guide. 

"Yeah. Don't stop, don't look. Keep walkin'." But the fog only got heavier. Finally, unable to resist out of fear, Waverly reached out and took Nicole's hand. 

"GET OUT A'HERE!! DON'T COME BACK!!" A hoarse, vicious voice pierced the silence from behind them. Waverly started to turn to the sound when Nicole freed her hand to place them on Waverly's shoulders, standing behind her now. 

"No. Don't look." Her face was next to the small woman's, barely a whisper escaped, making it to her ears. 

"Th – that's my daddy." Waverly trembled, Nicole took her hand again. 

"No, it's his voice. It's not him. Keep going." They picked up the pace. A little quicker every time a voice shouted out. Through the thick fog, Nicole saw another gate. Their exit. They started to race toward it when a deep moaning froze Nicole, which in turn froze Waverly. She tried not to speak, tried not to ask questions, but they just stood. She couldn't help it. 

"What's happening?" Waverly leaned, whispered to Nicole. 

An awful pause. "Red." Nicole was visibly frightened. And it terrified Waverly. 

A great rumbling overhead craned Nicole's neck, she looked into the sky. It sounded like a trash compactor was suddenly flying over them. Eyes narrowed, Nicole studied above, face went slack, she grabbed Waverly and pushed her at least five feet forward, falling on top of her, shielding her from debris with her body. An enormous crunch resounded behind them. Dust flew. Fog slowly lifted. Neither woman moved until the deep moaning was far off. 

Waverly lay on her back, hands gripping biceps, eyes shut tight. She opened them to realize their position. Nicole's face was buried in her hair, upper body shielding her face. 

"Um - Nicole?" She loosened her arms from the redhead. Her muscles were firm, strong. It took Waverly by surprise. Not that she was strong, more how nice the arms felt in her hands. 

Nicole slowly lifted her head, looked around, eyes wide, down at the woman beneath her. 

"You okay?" She wiped sweat from her upper lip, brows bent in concern. 

"Yeah." Waverly cleared her throat, hoped to god her cheeks weren't flushed, because Nicole's were just fine. Nicole got up to her knees, dusting off, though she was still kneeling over the smaller woman, an awkward straddling position. Waverly sat up beneath Nicole, staring directly at her chest. She averted her gaze. 

"Oh. Ho-holy shit." She pointed a finger behind Nicole. Nicole turned to see the ghost town vanished, and her truck, right there in front of them. In two pieces. Bed completely separated from the cab. She jumped up, ran to her car. 

" _ WHAT _ ? OH! Oh, Come  _ ON _ Red!" She sighed as she rested her hands in her short auburn locks. "Damnit." She kicked a wheel. Something fell through the window. Pine tree air freshener. She snorted. "Great." She picked up the souvenir, the reminder of her previous vehicle, now useless. 

Waverly had stood and dusted herself off, watched Nicole mourn her truck. When Nicole walked back to her, she rubbed her arm sympathetically. "I'm sorry." 

"Yeah. Bound to happen sooner or later. Well, now we walk." She'd planned on running back and driving the vehicle through, after they "disabled the booby trap", so to speak. She glanced down at Waverly, who shrugged her shoulders. 

"I kind of expected to do that in the first place." Nicole lightly chuckled at her optimism.  

_ That's the first time she's smiled. She's got dimples. Hm.  _

"Here, your first souvenir." Nicole gazed down, handed Waverly the silly token. She took it, inhaled the still fresh pine scent. Then, like she'd run into a wall, she stopped. 

"I know what it is." 

"Hm?" Nicole turned back, her longer strides already took her ahead when Waverly had stopped. 

"The hint - my hint. I know what it is." Waverly met Nicole's eyes. " _ Tree _ ." 

She expected Nicole to be happy, or show some sign of enthusiasm, some excitement that they were no longer blindly wandering. Instead, her face only showed confusion. "Tree? You sure?" 

Waverly grabbed her pack, took the paper from it. "Yeah, I found this when I first got here." 

Nicole took the paper, mumbled under her breath. "Look for the Tree - that's real - how you feel - " She looked away as she handed the paper back to Waverly. "Great. Now we know." 

But her disposition had changed. She didn't seem glad to know the information. It almost seemed, to Waverly, like something had shaken her. 

"Is that bad?" She ran after the now practically sprinting after Nicole. 

"What? No. No, of course not. I just - never seen that one before. Nobody gets The Tree." Her face twisted in thought. 

"What does it mean?"

Nicole stopped, turned to look at Waverly. "I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out." 

"But you know?" 

Pause. "Yeah." 

Nicole started forward again, Waverly groaned and again ran after her. 

_ Goddamn long legs. _

"Hey, could you just - stand still for one fricking minute!" Waverly stopped as Nicole faced her, she adjusted her shoulders, placed her hands firmly on her hips. Waverly was not going to let this issue rest until both parties were comfortable and at ease. 

"Okay. So. You know what it means. And - that  _ obviously _ makes you uncomfortable. I don't  _ why _ . I don't even  _ know _ you. Maybe you could just - pretend you don't know?" 

Nicole eyes filled with something Waverly couldn't pinpoint. "I wish I could." Waverly crossed her arms, huffed in frustration. Nicole sighed. "I'm sorry. I won't let it bother me. I'm here to guide you, I'll guide you." 

Waverly nodded in agreement, sprinted forward to Nicole's side. "Okay, so I do have one question."  

Nicole chuckled.  _ Damn. She might just kill me.  _

" _ TREE _ ?" Waverly jumped in front of Nicole, now walking backwards, hands out to her sides gesturing to all of the trees surrounding them. "Really?? Talk about needle in a haystack!" Nicole laughed out loud at the face Waverly made. So confused, so frustrated, so  _ adorable _ . 

Waverly smiled at Nicole's laugh. There it was. That smile. Those dimples. She didn't even notice she'd slowed, stopped walking, still facing Nicole, just staring, a stupid grin on her face. Nicole kept walking toward her. Stopped only inches apart. Waverly felt Nicole’s breath on her face and it did -  _ something _ \- to her that she didn’t completely hate.

"You gonna walk like that the whole way?" A serious face broke out into a dimpled smile. Waverly made gibberish noises and turned when she realized she’d actually leaned  _ in _ a little. Waverly rolled her eyes at herself. Nicole smirked. They walked in a silence that was not entirely uncomfortable. 

 

Less than an hour into the quiet walk, few words spoken here and there, the sun set. Only, the sun didn't set here. It was more like a light, switched on and off. Nicole kept to the left of the road, which became more of a path, checking trees as they went. When the sun disappeared, Nicole stopped. 

"Shouldn't we stop, I don't know - sleep?" Waverly really didn't wish to be out in the open during the night. Not here anyway. 

Nicole knocked on a tree. 

_ No way. No way is she doing this. _

"Don't tell me, Keebler Elves." Nicole frowned at Waverly's sarcasm. 

"Two minutes. C'mon." Nicole pulled Waverly's arm and they continued, true to her word, for two more minutes, when Nicole stopped in front of a giant tree. The trunk was massive. And there were planks nailed to it. Nicole had Waverly climb first, then followed. 

Waverly lifted an overhead trapdoor, found herself in what seemed to be a home. Just, a home in a tree. Small, sparse, but she still couldn't really believe it. Wood floors, a couple windows and cupboards, a big chest. 

"I've got quite a few of these spread around. Don't know when you'll need to sleep - or hide. Right?" Nicole closed, locked the door in the floor. 

"Right." Waverly nodded her head like she understood, but she didn't, at all. 

"Well, most of this stuff was here when I came. Sometimes I get drop-offs. New blankets. Last one was a water filter!  _ Score _ ." Nicole muttered like all of this was completely normal. But Waverly couldn't be more confused. Nicole was busying herself unburdening everything she'd been carrying, laying blankets out, getting proteins and water pouches. Waverly stood watching, unmoving. Nicole pulled her boots off and sat on a blanket against a wall. 

"You gonna stand there, or you gonna sit down?" 

"Oh." Waverly walked to the blanket, set her pack down. 

"Shoes." Nicole pointed at the fancy black combat boots. "Is that comfortable? Doesn't look like it." She gestured up and down Waverly's black suit. 

"Not really. It's what they gave me." She pulled off the boots and sat on the blankets. Nicole stood, went to a chest in the corner and dug around. She occasionally threw an item of clothing behind her. Ripped up black jeans, a black t-shirt, belt, big multicolored poncho. Waverly looked over all of the items, they definitely looked more comfortable than the confining suit she wore. 

"Put the pants and shirt on now, you'll sleep better." Nicole laid down, took a bite of protein, sipped some water. She stretched her neck side to side and shut her eyes. Waverly, waited, figured she'd gone to sleep, so she stood, removed the suit. 

"Keep those fancy-ass boots though- oh! Sorry!" Nicole turned over after she opened her eyes to offer advice. Waverly had stood up, and was down to her underwear and bra, right beside her. 

"Sorry, didn't know you were - going to actually do that." Waverly took her time getting dressed. Spent most of it making faces ranging from frustrated to giddy while Nicole was turned away. She finally calmed herself, sat down. 

"It's alright. All good now." 

Nicole turned and Waverly was seated, legs crossed and barefoot, next to her. Head on her pillow, Nicole reached over and touched a butterfly. Waverly pulled her foot in. 

"You have butterflies on your toes." She looked up into the hazel eyes. 

"Yeah?" A small smile crept over her lips. 

"I like 'em." Smile. Dimples. 

The smile grew, laughed. Her nose scrunched up when she smiled, eyes got small, crinkled. Like her smile was just too big for her face. "You really should wash your face, you know." 

"You calling me dirty?"  

"Mm - yes." She reached behind her, pulled out some gauze from her pack, spread water all over it. "Here, sit up." Nicole obeyed. Waverly held one side of the face while wiping the other, gently brushed her hair away from her forehead. When she finished, she looked into Nicole's eyes, saw her face for what it was.  

She was beautiful, defined jaw, strong features, incredibly soft eyes. She'd noticed that she was attractive before, but seeing her without any distractions, she imagined it would be like seeing someone without makeup for the first time. The dirt was flattering, honestly. But  _ this _ face, nothing covering any blemish or crease. It was  _ perfect _ . She rested a hand on a cheek. 

"There, perfect." She looked down at the gauze. Black. "Oh, gross. See? You absolutely  _ were _ dirty." She threw it to the side of the blankets. 

"Can I tell you something?" Nicole just gazed at the woman in front of her. 

"Yeah." 

"You have a great ass." 

"OH! Geez!" She playfully slapped Nicole's arm. 

Nicole laughed.  _ Dimples _ . "Hey. You said yourself I was dirty." Waverly rolled her eyes, laid back on a pillow. Mulled over a thought. 

"You really think it's good?" Waverly pursed her lips, couldn't believe what she was saying. 

"As far as asses go, it is  _ top shelf _ ." Nicole had laid back down, she held her hand up, mimicking a "top shelf" when she emphasized the last words.

Waverly’s face scrunched in pure delight. Pause. "Yours isn't so bad." 

Nicole raised an eyebrow. Waverly turned her face to Nicole's. Her expression had very suddenly changed. No longer playful. Worried, it seemed. Nicole shifted so her body faced Waverly's, now concerned. 

"I have a question." Waverly, too, shifted so she faced Nicole. "A serious one." 

"You mean - not about asses?" Nicole's face was serious, but she still tried to lighten the mood. It worked. A small smile spread across Waverly's lips. 

"No, not asses." She took a deep breath. "How many people have made it - off this island? Gone through the maze, and made it out?" 

Nicole's expression was now void of any joking. "I can't say. I can't do that." 

Waverly gulped down fear. "That's not exactly encouraging." 

Nicole took one of Waverly's hands in her own, squeezed it reassuringly. "You're different. You're gonna make it, I know you are." 

A thought suddenly occurred to the Waverly. And apprehension seemed to set into her face. She took their connected hands and held Nicole's face. "What about you? What happens to you when I leave?"  

Waverly swore there were tears in Nicole's eyes. "I really don't know." An honest answer. 

"Why do I - has anyone ever stayed, instead of leaving - when they got their answer?" Waverly wasn't entirely sure where this was coming from. She felt as if something in her had latched on to the woman lying next to her, and it would take a great force to separate it.

Nicole shook her head. "No." Barely a whisper. The tear Waverly swore she saw finally fell. She felt one roll down her own cheek. Nicole brought her hand up, wiped it away with her thumb. Unable to manage anything she currently felt, Waverly flipped to her other side, back now facing Nicole.  

_ WHY? Why does it feel like my heart is being torn in half? I just met this person! But now I don't want to leave. But no one has ever stayed! But what if I could?  _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand gently rubbing her shoulder. "I'm gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. Don't let this eat you up, please." Nicole's voice practically begged her. Waverly shifted so she could look directly at Nicole, the long arm now fell around her torso, stroked her back. She took the soft, newly clean face between her hands before grasping the back of Nicole’s neck, pulling her down so she could hold her tight. She inhaled, deep. Nicole smelt like sweat, trees, dirt, not a smell Waverly would normally want to breath in long and hard, but she did now. 

They both stunk, both were dirty. But they held on to each other, because they knew they didn't have long. And even though it'd been less than a day, it didn't seem like it, to either of them. The connection that had latched on and sunk in only went deeper, through to their souls. Nothing was going to break it.  
  
  


 

Sun beams shone through the window above their heads, and Waverly's eyes fluttered open. They'd barely moved during the night. Nicole's head rested on Waverly's chest, all arms still wrapped tight. Waverly leaned her nose against the red hair, smelt like sleep and pine trees. Something about sleep makes hair smell better, too bad it didn't do the same for breath, Waverly thought to herself. She peered over to the sleeping woman's face. She looked just like she did when she was awake, only eyes shut. Waverly had never seen someone look so presentable in their slumber. Her fingers laced through red strands of hair. Nicole's body heaved slowly, eyes peeled open. 

_ No, don't wake. Stay sleeping. Don't move. _

Waverly already was working to fight back the despair that was threatening to take over. She'd come to this place for answers, not more heartache. 

Nicole turned her face into Waverly, smelt her shirt on the woman, their scents now mingled. She lifted her head, eyes looked out the window, back down to Waverly. 

“Hey. We gotta go soon. Can't stay here long.” Though regret was in her tone. She sat, reached to her side of the makeshift bed for proteins and water pouches, gave one of each to the brunette.

“Here.”

“Aw, breakfast in bed, you shouldn't have.” Waverly smiled at Nicole, hoped that the joke wasn't too terrible. 

It wasn't. Nicole laid herself down again, closer. “Anytime.” Smile. Dimples. She stroked Waverly's cheek, moved forward slow, pressed a soft kiss to the woman's forehead. 

She chastised herself for it, but she couldn't help it. Waverly turned her face, pressed her own kiss to the palm holding her, then took it in her hand.  

“I don't want to go.” She looked sincerely into the brown eyes.  

“I know. But we have to. You came looking for answers, we have to go get ‘em.” 

“I don't even know why I came. I don't care about those answers, whatever questions I had. I just want to stay here.” 

Nicole's eyes shut tight, like she was pushing away some kind of pain. Waverly's hand ran through her hair, opened them again.

“Do you - do you want me to leave?” 

A sharp pain hit Nicole's heart. She couldn't think of words to say. She stroked Waverly's cheek and broke every rule as she pressed their lips together. 

“No,” She whispered, as she pulled away. 

Now or never. 

Waverly leaned over Nicole as she laid back, an arm on each side of her face. She held her gaze a moment before closing the distance, pressing her lips to Nicole’s. Arms wrapped around her back, pulling her close. Fingers trickled under shirts, desperately seeking more skin. As Nicole sat up, they simultaneously peeled shirts off, taking in beauty. Lips met again, and Waverly's hands wandered to buttons on jeans, Nicole's jeans. Nicole broke away, put her hands over Waverly's. She looked into the hazel eyes, full of questioning concern. Waverly kissed Nicole's lips softly, nodded. It was all she needed.   
  
  
  
  


Nicole awoke first the next time, looked down at entwined bodies, then up at a window. Dark had come again. No use leaving. She drew a blanket over their naked forms, chill setting in. Waverly's head rested on her chest, she turned, kissed the soft brunette hair. 

_ No, I don't want you to leave. _

As if Waverly had heard her thoughts, her arms wrapped tighter around Nicole. She, in turn, hugged the small woman closer, wished they didn't have to move, ever.   
  
  
  
  


Waverly woke to see Nicole sitting toward the edge of the blanket, a smaller blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She crept over to her, saw a face deep in thought. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Nicole was surprised out of her contemplating, opened the blanket and wrapped Waverly in it, holding her close. 

“Wish I could say.”  

“Nicole, what does that mean?” Waverly was frustrated, frustrated with the cryptic words, that Nicole wouldn't tell her anything. 

“Wave, I'm a  _ guide _ . I know things about this Island, about the Maze. Things no one else does, things they can't know. I can't just - tell you what I'm thinking, it's not that simple.” 

Waverly was silent. But she noticed the nickname. Wave.  _ She called me Wave _ . And she liked it. 

“But, ah!  _ God _ , I wish I could, I promise you, I wish that I could tell you.” She turned to face her as she spoke, her frustration clear in her voice and expression. 

Waverly smiled meekly, nodded. “I believe you.” Somehow, she felt it too, felt Nicole's desire to tell her. It was true, real. 

Silence sat. “Hey, it's still dark. We uh - we can't leave yet.” 

Nicole looked at Waverly, who wore a mischievous smirk, raised brows, and nothing else. “Hm. True. I think I have Monopoly.”

Waverly giggled as she threw herself on top of Nicole, knocking her to her back, kissing her deeply. 

  
  
  
  


“Hey, what's Red look like?” 

Sun turned on again, they regretfully left the sanctuary of the tree home. As they walked and hours dragged on, green became less and less, replaced with dead things, stone, old tracks that they walked along now. Looked like a train once rode along them, but that didn't make sense either. But, Waverly had given in the to fact that nothing made sense here. Only Nicole. Nicole made sense. 

The tall woman looked sideways at the question, back forward. “I don't know. Lots of things. Everything, nothing. Only thing I know is he's got red eyes. Never changes that.” 

“So, he changes? Changes what he looks like?” 

“Kinda. Looks like different things to different people, or at different times. I think - I think what he does - he looks like what you're most scared of. Or the thing you hate most, or maybe the nightmare that always haunted you. Whatever you don't want to see, he becomes.” 

Waverly pondered the words. 

_ I don't want to leave. I don't want to never see you again. How's he gonna look like that?  _

“So, he'll look like one thing to me, another to you?” 

“Yeah.” Nicole held up a hand, Waverly stopped, silent. 

She crouched low, studied the expanse all around her. She picked up a small rock and threw it with force. It traveled several yards before hitting an unseeable wall, bouncing back to the ground. A ripple effect shuddered from the blow, like there was a curtain of solid air and the rock disturbed it. The view before them hazed in and out, fuzzy, crackling, like a hologram. Miles of dry, dead land dissipated to reveal great, thick stone walls, covered in overhanging moss. 

Maze.

She didn't have to be told, Waverly knew that's what it was. Nicole stood again, took in the sight with a strange awe.

“Never seen it like this before,” Nicole almost murmured under her breath.  

“What do you mean? It looks different?” 

“Yeah.” She looked to Waverly. “Has a mind of its own. Changes for everyone.” 

“So, what do we do first?” 

“Figure out how to get in.” 

“Well, how do you usually get in?” 

“Walk in. It's never been  _ shut _ before.” 

Waverly sucked in a deep breath. “Oh. Well, then. Let's figure it out!” She gripped the straps of her pack tight, walked confidently toward the wall. All kinds of symbols, pictures, moss everywhere. Nicole took out one of her many knives, cut away the overgrowth to reveal a sliding puzzle. Nicole ran her fingers over the tiles. 

“I hope you know what this is.” 

She did. But, she was surprised that Nicole didn't. Hands on hips, she turned to Nicole. “You mean you don't?” 

Nicole raised her hands. “Hey, this is your maze.” 

Waverly began sliding the tiles, muttering as she worked. Nicole just watched. 

“What is it?” 

“It's a hexadecimal record.” Nicole leaned against the wall, focused on Waverly. She'd admit, weird shit happened on the Island. Stuff she couldn't even explain. But she had no idea what the hell Waverly just said. 

Waverly looked back at Nicole, saw the question in her face. “Binary.” She stated like it was as obvious as breathing. 

Waverly stood back, face twisted in thought. 

“What's wrong?” Nicole looked from the puzzle to the girl. 

“It's a trick. The tiles are switched. It can't be solved.” Both women jumped back as the wall in front of them slowly sunk into the ground. 

“I guess you solved it,” Nicole smiled at Waverly. Of course, a trick in binary, and she figured it out. “Miss Waverly, I do believe the Maze had to make itself smarter for you.” An impressed grin formed across her face. Waverly blushed at the compliment.

They peered down the long walkway in front of them, back at each other. 

Nicole turned to enter when Waverly grabbed her arm, stopped her. They faced each other now. 

“What's wrong? We gotta go,” Nicole's voice was reassuring, but she knew they needed to leave. 

“I um. What if you waited - out here? I can do this. I can - I can go in there. And uh- Oh shit. Okay. Here goes. I'm gonna say goodbye. Right? We're going to have to say goodbye. I just don't see- Why draw it out? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I hate this, this isn't how I wanted this to happen. I just-“ 

“Wave. That's not how it works.” Nicole interrupted, she knew she'd have to divulge at least some information here. “Two people go into that maze. Never one. Only one if it's just me here and I'm screwin’ around. But never one of it's someone here looking for answers.” 

“I don't-“ 

“Every time someone comes here looking, it's a chance for me to leave. But they have to let me, they have to follow me. You're the only one that's followed me this far.” 

“So -- When they got to the maze-” Waverly spoke slow, unsure. 

“Yeah. They never left. But I couldn't tell you that, you had to follow me,  _ trust _ me.” 

“I did, I  _ do _ !” 

“I know. Waverly, you're the  _ only _ one that did.” Nicole took Waverly's hands in hers. 

Realization struck Waverly. “So you could- If we make it through, you could-” 

“Yeah. I could. But we have to go through together.” 

Finally. The cryptic words, answers, the questions, they began to fall into place. Waverly looked up at Nicole liked she'd just seen the sky for the first time. “Oh --  _ OH _ !!” She jumped into Nicole, who lifted her off the ground, wrapped her arms tight around her neck, placing kisses all over. 

“I'm not leaving without you.” Waverly's eyes met Nicole's, she whispered the promise close to her face. 

Smile. Dimples. 

Nicole met her promise with a kiss. “Well then, let's give ‘em hell.”

They locked hands as they tread down the first path. First turn, two options. 

“Right or left?”  

Waverly looked at Nicole, down the passages. Left looked light, airy. Right, dark, like something was waiting. “Shit. It's right isn't it?” 

Nicole made a face. “Probably.” Right they went. A bridge over lava. 

_ How original.  _ Waverly couldn't help but criticize. As they stepped across, the bridge shattered, like it had been waiting. 

“So. We won't be turning around.” Nicole stared into the red abyss. Back into the winding walls. More puzzles, which Waverly solved. A wrong turn, an arrow in Nicole's shoulder. A panic attack for Waverly. Pulled it out, wrapped it up, continued. Voices followed, some were from Waverly's past, some, Nicole's. 

 

 

They wandered a whole day through the winding twists and turns, until they came to a clearing. No more paths. A platform like circle in the center. 

“Are we lost?” 

“No. We're here. The middle.” Nicole looked at Waverly. “You still have your clue?” 

“Yeah.” She pulled the paper from her pack. Maze with Tree at the center, a cryptic message. She looked up to Nicole, but she was gone. She spun around. “Nicole!” 

“Waverly, I'm here!” Waverly spun to see Nicole on the circle step, the pedestal. 

“What? How did you-?” She looked from her side to the pedestal. Too far, too short of time. 

“Come here.” Waverly cautiously walked to Nicole. “What's your hint?” 

Waverly held up the paper once more. “Tree. I already told you. And you got  _ super _ weird about it.” She felt the need to remind her.  

Nicole pulled Waverly closer. Pushed strands of her red hair from her neck, moved her ear so Waverly could see behind it. She held the red hair as she peered at the skin.

There. Tiny. Inked onto her skin.  _ Tree _ . Same Tree drawn on her paper.

She stepped back, a look of bewilderment on her face, mentally trying to piece together all of the parts of the riddle. 

“You - you're The Tree. The guide, the hint, the answer - you're - all of it.” Nicole stood staring, Waverly had to figure it out, it had to be her words, or it wouldn't be true. 

The small woman stepped back in the taller woman's space, grabbed her face and kissed her hard. “It's  _ you _ .”

Nicole's face beamed, dimples glowed. She covered Waverly's hands with her own, nodded her head gently. “Looks like it.” 

“So, how do we leave shithole?” 

“They said if I ever leave, to go to the harbor. Not sure what that means, but, I think we can figure it out. Let's get out of here first.” She took Waverly's hand and stepped down from the pedestal. Upon stepping off, the stone sank down, like a button pressed. Directly across from their entrance, another wall sank into the ground, this one revealed something new. Far off, a beach. Sandy shore, clear waters. 

Waverly looked at Nicole. “Harbor?” 

As they were about to leave the Maze, walk towards the haven in front of them, a familiar deep moaning rumbled behind them. They halted, turned. 

Red. 

Waverly saw Nicole. A pale, frightful version of her, almost ghostly, but red eyes. She reached a thin arm out to Waverly, spoke to her. 

“Leave this place. Don't come back. Leave me. I am not what you seek. I never will be what you seek. You have failed this mission, Waverly. Leave, don't come back.” 

Waverly looked on wide-eyed, and even though the real woman stood next to her, the fear took over. 

Nicole saw Waverly. Red-eyed. Arms crossed sternly, malice on her face.

“You thought it was  _ you _ ? You thought  _ you _ were my answer?” Red-Waverly cackled horribly. “Never,” she practically spit the word. “You'll stay here, Nicole. You'll  _ stay _ .”

Fear crept into Nicole's heart as well. But she turned to Waverly, who stared at the red eyes. She forced the smaller woman to look at her. 

“Don't. Don't believe, whatever he said, don't believe it. I don't. Okay? Don't believe.” She crashed their lips together, as if it were the only hope, the last measure. The kissed deepened, full of longing, hope, passion. The longer they held each other, the longer they kissed, the less they feared Red, his words. He felt it, felt the fear dissolve. A loud roar, like a monstrous lion, shook them apart, down to the ground. 

Now Red was one, appeared the same to both. A shadow. Red eyes in a black shadow cloud. 

“I am GOD _here! You will_ _ fear me! You will stay, or you will  die !”  _

Waverly and Nicole scrambled for each other, stood and ran towards the exit. They reached the sand, and the wall to the Maze rose, closing them off. 

Waverly trembled, held Nicole, looked hopefully in her face. “Did we do it? Is he - is he gone?” 

“I don't know.” Fear still gripped her as she pulled Waverly close. 

_ “You will stay, or you will die.” _  The words rung in her ears. 

As they held each other tight, a dark cloud surrounded them, covered them. 

“What is he doing?!” Waverly shouted over the deep moaning that returned. 

“I don't know!”  

The black cloud lifted them off the ground, still clutched together. Red eyes glared at them, seemingly floated in nothing but the cloud. 

“You choose death.” The words were slow, deep, dripped with loathing. 

“No! Let her go! I'll stay! Let her go!” Nicole pleaded over the moaning and the wind and the sand whipping all around them. 

“Hey! I told you I'm not leaving without you!” Waverly pulled Nicole's face to look at her, met her eyes. “I'm not.  _ You _ stay, _ I _ stay.” So close, her words were barely a whisper. 

“We tried to leave.” Tears spilled from the brown eyes. She shook her head. “We already-” 

“We chose.” Waverly stroked Nicole's face. “We chose, I know. I'd do it again. I love you. I don't know how, or why, but I do. I love you, Nicole.” Her eyes now filled with tears.  

Nicole nodded. “I love you. I waited so long for you. I love you, Waverly.”  

Their lips met in a deep kiss, one last time. As they hovered above the ground, chaos swirling about them, they knew nothing but the other's lips, deepening the passion of the kiss, holding each other tighter. The black cloud grew tighter and tighter around them, they didn't let go. And like a shock wave explosion, the cloud disappeared. Both women, Red, gone. 

 

__________

  
  


Waverly sat upright with a jump, heaving sobs. Gentle hands rested on her arm. A soft British tone spoke.  

“Waverly, darling, look at me. It was dream. Look at me.” Waverly turned, faced the voice. 

Blonde hair, thin face, kind eyes. 

“I know it all seemed very real, but that was a dream.” The woman had been following, analyzing Waverly's journey, knew that she'd wake up in this state. 

After a few moments of coaxing, Waverly calmed, the woman sat beside her. 

“Waverly Earp, I do believe we found what you were looking for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo guys. That was a doozy. It was emotionally taxing to just write that. I hope you enjoyed! Let's see what you've got for interpretations! :D As always, love the comments, reviews, critiques, etc. So nice to read those!
> 
> I tried to create, I guess you could say, a twist within the twist - because you do already know what is happening when you start this chapter. So, my goal was to still keep you guessing, not leave you bored because you know the very end result.  
> Let me know if that worked for you guys...
> 
> Waverly's black bodysuit - think Hunger Games/X-Men

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to come at the soulmate with some new angles.
> 
> Not inspired by anything. Just a bit of scenery my brain which led to this.
> 
> Would love your thoughts, comments, feedback, etc.!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: haught0pocket (send me prompts, if you like! I'll do my best to write what you send!)  
> Twitter: @haughtpocket


End file.
